Nameless MxM
by MeKaRy
Summary: Bronzeshipping fanfic -datos y avisos dentro-. Malik ha tenido una fuerte pelea con Marik, que terminará en una tragedia que a más de uno lastimará. Se podrán recuperar de ello o todo estará perdido? -Pendientes cambio de titulo y aumento en rating-


**Titulo**** del Capitulo**: _**Perdido**_

**Autor**: **MeKaRy ****† **_**Kara Ishtar**_** † **

**Género**: Tragedia, Drama, Angustia, Romance.

**Avisos**: Yaoi, Rape, Lime, Lemmon, OoC.

**Rating**: Variante dependiendo del contenido del cap. **Cap 1 Rating**: **_"T"._**

**Personajes**: _Marik (Mariku o Y. Malik) y Malik Ishtar _(Principales), _Bakura (Thief Bakura o Y. Bakura) y Ryou Bakura _(Secundarios).

**Pairing**: _Bronzeshipping_ (Principal)_, __Angstshipping _(Secundaria-Mención)**. **

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de _**YGO!**_ Son propiedad de _**Kazuki Takahashi**_, yo no gano nada con la redacción de ésta historia.

**Notas**: Hola. Pues bien, me tardé pero aquí está el tan esperado fic de nuestros bien amados y ponderados egipcios... demo... otra vez, subí la historia sin título... es mi gran defecto: nunca sé que título ponerle, al menos al principio, porque ya avanzados los caps, va tomando forma y se me viene un nombre. Este fic lo tengo avanzado hasta el cap 3 (en proceso), pero procuraré ponerme el corriente tanto en este fic como en los otros... demo... otra vez mi mala costumbre de comenzar un fic sin terminar los otros, pero ya tenía ganas de ver uno así de ellos dos. En cuando al tiempo que tardaré en subir el otro cap, lo subiré ni mal termine el cap 3, que aunque tenga un leve bloqueo por una escena, me esforzaré por escribirla lo antes posible para subir el otro.

Ah, antes de ir directo al fic, pido disculpas si es muy corto y por lo que en el pasa. Ahora sí. Enjoy!

* * *

¿Hacía cuánto que se había ido de casa? No lo sabía y no le importaba realmente. Aún estaba muy molesto como para regresar como si nada hubiese pasado. Además, se lo había gritado muy en serio, y cumpliría su palabra así tuviera que estar vagando por la ciudad por horas; no regresaría a casa hasta que ese tipo se largara y no volviera a verlo en su vida.

—"_¿Quién se ha creído que es?"_ –pensaba con notado enfado el joven moreno, apretando los puños y rechinando los dientes de coraje. _—"Maldito imbécil, estúpido engreído..."_ –continuaba blasfemando mientras caminaba.

Llevaba cerca de cuatro horas caminando sin rumbo alguno, sólo quería poner tierra de por medio entre él y el causante de su enfado a tal magnitud. Cualquier otra persona en su lugar, a la hora u hora y media de comenzar a caminar, se hubiera detenido al menos a tomar un respiro, pero él no; aún tenía mucho coraje que desquitar, y si no podía hacerlo cortándose o golpeando algo o alguien, entonces gastaría su adrenalina al igual que sus tenis.

—"_Maldito Marik. ¿Cómo se atrevió siquiera a reclamarme?"_ –su estado de cólera era más que notorio en su mirada lavanda, además del constante rechinar de sus dientes al recodar al espíritu del cetro. _—"¿A él que infiernos le importa lo que YO haga o deje de hacer? Es MI vida y YO haré con ella lo que se me antoje."_ –el moreno ni siquiera esperaba a que los señalamientos cambiaran para darle el paso por los abarrotados cruceros; si llegaba a un cruce y el semáforo no estaba en "siga", simplemente doblaba a un lado y continuaba caminando hasta encontrar otro cruce o hasta llegar al puente más cercano.

Los autos y la gente pasaban de un lado a otro, provocando ese constante bullicio molesto. Intentando evadir todo ese ruido, el egipcio dobló un par de calles que parecían más tranquilas, evitando con eso el futuro dolor de cabeza que el calor, el ruido y su coraje le provocarían más tarde.

Conseguido el silencio y tranquilidad deseados, alejado del abarrotado centro de la ciudad, el moreno por fin cedió al cansancio que comenzaba a sentir, aminorando el paso hasta que este no fue más que ligeros pasos que a penas se escuchaban en las desoladas callejuelas.

Se detuvo un momento, bajo la sombra de una gastada lona de lo que parecía ser una vieja tienda abandonada. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta del aspecto del lugar donde se encontraba; las calles se encontraban en un estado realmente lamentable; basura por todos lados, paredes y puertas de locales rayoneadas, cristales de aparadores rotos, y de las mercancías que en algún tiempo llegaron a exhibir, ahora sólo se veían polvorientos estantes. En esas calles no se veía más alma rondar que la suya, sin contar algún gato o perro que intentaba hurgar en los montones de basura, en busca de algo que comer.

—Genial... Dónde vine a terminar. –renegó una vez más, recargándose contra el muro para poder descansar antes de emprender el camino de regreso, si recordaba por dónde ir, y que, a juzgar por el punzar de sus pies, sería muy largo. _—"Ishizu debería verme."_ –sonrió para sí, recobrando algo de buen humor. _—"Y ella dice que no hago ejercicio. Marik y yo deberíamos pelear así más seguido."_ –el poco reflejo de humor que se vio en sus ojos, pronto fue opacado por una seriedad pocas veces visto en él.

—_¡¿Y eso a ti que te importa?! _–escuchó su propia voz en sus recuerdos, horas antes cuando discutiera con Marik.

A su mente regresó el momento después de aquel reclamo en especial, recordando claramente el rostro de su yami levemente inclinado a su derecha, con un hilo de sangre correr por la comisura de su labio y aquella mirada de rabia, como la bestia que ha sido perturbada de su letargo y ahora sólo busca saciar su ira.

—Fue su culpa. –murmuró molesto. —Si no hubiera comenzado con eso ayer, esto no hubiera pasado. –comenzó su camino de regreso, envuelto en sus recuerdos y pensamientos, sin prestar atención al deprimente lugar en el que estaba.

Estaba tan ensimismado con sus asuntos, que no prestó atención a la silueta que desde un callejón lo había estado observando, y que poco a poco se abría paso entre botes de basura para darle alcance.

Cuando hubo caminado a penas unos metros, se detuvo, no muy seguro de la dirección que tomaba. Observó las calles que tenía por delante, que pintaban igual o peor a la calle en la que se había detenido antes.

—Creo... que era por el otro lado. –murmuró para sí, avergonzándose por su mala memoria y ubicación.

Dio la vuelta para tomar la dirección opuesta, pero le fue imposible seguir; la silueta de un hombre le impedía el paso. No había dado siquiera un paso atrás cuando notó que el tipo alzaba uno de sus brazos, y que en su mano había algo que tarde reconoció como un grueso tubo de acero, sólo hasta que éste se impactó con fuerza en su cabeza, noqueándolo al instante.

Su cuerpo se había desplomado sin remedio, dando de lleno contra el pavimento con un ruido sordo, mientras una mancha de color carmesí se comenzaba a formar entre sus cenizos cabellos e hilos del mismo color corrían por su frente y cuello, marcando un fino sendero por su morena piel.

Una torcida sonrisa se formó en los labios de aquel sujeto al ver al indefenso joven, arrojando a un lado la improvisada arma que usara para atacarlo, y levantando el delgado cuerpo del egipcio para llevárselo entre las sombras de los callejones. El leve camino de gotas carmesí que el cuerpo del menor dejaba, se perdía poco a poco entre la basura y escombros en los callejones, mientras que metros atrás, quedaba olvidado cualquier rencor y coraje que el moreno tuviera horas antes, al igual que el arma que firmara su próximo destino con su propia sangre ahora manchando la polvorienta calle.

* * *

**Nota final:** Ya me había disculpado, pero igual... Summimasen! –haciendo reverencia- Aunque con quien debería disculparme es con mi querido Malik, por lo que le hice, pero bueno, ya le tocaba ser maltratado (le di unas vacaciones a Ryou, je). Y pues sí, espero que los datos y lo que pasó les den una idea de lo que va a pasar en el otro cap (y así los dejo pendientes hasta ProX, jeje).

Well, como dije, los nombres no se me dan, así que estén al pendiente del cambio de nombre en el fic. Por el momento se quedará así: _**"Nameless MxM"**_, haciendo referencia al MarikxMalik, vale? Bien. Ahora sí, me despido y nos vemos en el ProX.


End file.
